The Chronicles of Magic
by AshesandFire
Summary: (2nd Generation Winx Club) Ashley and her crew go on treacherous adventures, fight evil witches, and go through insane amount of drama. Could they possibly be feeling the emotion of love? And whats with all the secrets being kept from each other? MIGHT BE MATURE. OCxOC x6


This story is just for fun... I might not take this seriously so I might just write down ideas, I liked this story idea though. I've always thought of it. It will be pervy so WATCH OUT KIDS.

" _Then another one bites the dust..._ " I sang aloud, softly, as I mimicked the voice playing from my headphones that was propped on top of my ravishing red and black hair. I walked calmly in my worn converse toward my destination: Alfea, a college for fairies. My hips swayed as I walked which made my body look like a seaweed dancing in the ocean. I was wearing distressed high-waist denim shorts with my white crop top with a yellow happy face printed in the center. I had my small black fringed purse flung over my shoulder and in both hands were two separate white and red rolling suitcases.

As I was about to walk straight into the gates of Alfea a mistress stopped me. She had a pair of winged glasses upon her sloppy nose and a hunchback. "Name and realm?" She snapped, her tall lanky body shifted to one leg.

"Ashley from Domino."

"Ah, yes. Here you are." She pointed to her clipboard and held up her hand. With a flick of her wrist, a paper appeared, I wasn't amused. She handed it to me and I walked away as she barked at another young girl. She handed me my classes and dorm room number.

I looked around and stopped at a clearing in the courtyard making sure I was away from everyone. I gazed at the pale pink and white buildings in front of me. How girly... I looked down at my schedule and noted my dorm room.

" _Well I've got thick skin and an elastic he-_ AGH!" My singing was interrupted as I felt myself go down with something steaming hot across my chest and someone on top of me. Something was burning me but I could withstand it, I am a fire fairy after all.

I swiped at my headset to take it off and glared at the person sprawled on top of me. "What the hell?" I exclaimed but immediately felt bad about my choice of words, so to cover for them I said softer, "Are you okay? And can you please get off of me?"

The young lady scrambled to pry herself off of me, apologizing vigorously. She was holding a Styrofoam cup so I assumed the burn was from coffee but she threw it over her shoulder and it disappeared. She motioned to help me up. I ignored her hand and got up myself, I didn't want her to fall back on me if I took her gesture.

I brushed myself off and my eyes focused on my shirt -my lucky shirt to be exact- and saw a huge stain right on the smiley face. Yep, coffee. I could smell the bittersweet-ness, it smelled just like my attitude.

"Stain-ous remove-ous." I passed my hand across my chest and the stain instantly vanished. I looked down to her, she must've been amazed how I've done that with ease. She had a big stain across her shirt too. I preformed the same spell to remove her stain as well.

"Oh my Gosh, thank you so much! I am so sorry! I was studying all night to pass the entrance exam and I needed coffee to try and keep me up and I guess I was sleep walking and ran you over! I-"

"I'm fine. You're fine. That's all that matters. I forgive you." I smiled. Hey, at least she isn't snobby. I did a once-over. She had glasses perched on her delicate nose and long untamed lavender hair. She hasn't slept for but a few hours, I presumed, she had bags under her hot pink eyes. She was wearing jeans despite the extreme weather and a ruffled baggy T-shirt. I blinked, "We have an entrance exam?"

She nodded furiously. I shrugged. I wasn't informed of such a thing. "Um, anyway..." I looked down at the paper. "Do you know where dorm 36 is?" Her face lit up.

"I have the same dorm room! We can find where it is located together!" She giggled and marched off. I blinked again and picked up my belongings and place my headphones around my neck. I began to follow her to where ever her mind was set. One dorm mate down, however more to go.

Finally! Finally we have found our room! She was assured me we could find it without help and I didn't want her ruin her spirit into finding our rooms. She smiled proudly to herself and knocked on the pink door, our room mates were sure to be behind this door. Why didn't we just used our key? I mean, it was attached to the paper. Would it be rude if we just barged in? It is our dorm as well. But none-the-less I stayed behind the lavender haired girl and watched her do her thing.

The door opened and a hug was our greeting by a short doll looking freshman. My body stiffened as her arms wrapped around my neck. I don't even know her name or know what shoes shes wearing!

"Hi! My names Myah!" The bubbly short girl smiled. She looked like a Christmas elf. "Princess Myah to be exact! The princess of Solaria!" Her brown eyes gleamed up at me almost masked by her bright blonde bangs. She was wearing high-class gold jewelry and expensive makeup. Covering her slender body was a short fuchsia slim dress with white slip-ons. Her long blonde hair was flowing like a cape, she had her tips dyed pink. Let me rephrase that: she looked like a pink-obsessed Christmas elf that gets paid way to high for delivering one present to that naughty but nice kid.

"Uh... hi. I'm Ashley from Domino."

"Are you a princess too?" She exclaimed. I ignored her and headed inside to find a place to set my bags. I heard her ask 'Lavender' what her name was and what realm she used to live in. I wasn't listening. I stopped and saw three others sitting on a couch and recliners. I guess this is the living room, I looked around. Not too shabby and not too girly. Good. I set my eyes back onto the others, whom were now arising from their butts.

"Ashley is it?" I nodded toward a female with extremely curly hair and tan skin.

"Can I unpack before we go onto introductions?" I said before we all got too close like the bubbly blonde did. "Who can I bunk with?"

A girl with dirty brown hair and blonde streaks framing her face held her hand up after a moment. She was wearing a floral tank top with jeans that stop at her knees. Heels were placed on her feet and bangles were dangling on her wrists. She had heartwarming green eyes.

I followed her to a room with two beds, one has sheets of white and the other sheets of lime green. The bed I'm taking over is the one nearest exit, the white covered bed. Her side was full of plants, ivy crawling up the wall and flowers starting to bud. I placed my bags onto the bed and started to make myself at home as she walked out.

After I was done, I rejoined myself with my dorm crew. They were in the middle of a conversation when they turned to invite me into it as well. They were in the same place I left them, 'Lavender' still looked like she hasn't unpacked but I haven't seen her with her bags either. She smiled at me and I asked her if she has unpacked.

"Oh! No! Thank you for reminding me!" She took out a small device and started pressing buttons. How was this unpacking? Sooner than I could ask her, she exclaimed, "Done!" She put away her device into her pocket. I'm guessing we all gave her questioning looks because she explained how her device somehow packed her things. I don't know. I couldn't understand her smart talk. After she was done there was an awkward silence.

"Well, my name is Ashley and I am from Domino." Answering the tan girls question from before. "May I meet everyone now?"

"Aye, I'm Raven from the shapeshifters realm." Her wavy dark hair was short, like an outgrown bob. Her gold eyes shining like the jewelry around Myahs neck. Her crop top would barely be covering her breasts if she didn't have a white tank top underneath that. She was wearing a skirt, thankfully not too short, and sneakers tied on her feet.

"I'm Erika and I'm from Limphea." The dirty blonde I'm bunking with smiled shyly. I could tell she was from the realm of plants before she announced it.

"I'm Tabitha, realm of technology is where I'm from. Ya'know, if you couldn't tell by my POD 2.0." She held up her device. She said it stood for, 'Personal Outfit Delivery.' I guess she rigged it to unpacking her things. Whatever.

"Hey, the names Stefani and I'm from Waves! Surfin's my passion and not the fashion!" The tall tan said. She had long socks under her sneakers and green shorts on. She was wearing a black simple T-shirt. Her curly hair was pulled up so she made it easy to distinguish the gold hoops she had enclosed in her ears. I think everyone was laughing at the act the little princess made, she threw a fit over how fashion wasn't Stefani's passion. I honestly didn't care.

These were my room mates and now I have to put up with them. Watch out realms, these students have chaos in their hands.

You can remember their names by this:

Stefani=Surf. (It begins with S and has an F.)

Myah= MWAH (Think of kisses, how a princess blow kisses to their subjects)

Ashley=Ash (Ash comes from fire.)

 **Raven=Bird (Raven is a bird. She can turn into a bird. She can turn into anything.)**

Erika=Easy. (Easy meaning shes shy like flora but shes not floras child.)

Tabitha=Timmy/Tecna (They all start with T.)


End file.
